Angel Of Mine
by Mione PotterHua Ze Mei
Summary: Cho falls for Harry as soon as she set eyes on him. But soon they began dating, he suddenly drops her for Hermione.


****

Angel of Mine

****

Disclaimer: I never own HP and never will. All I own is my made up characters namely Keith Sanders, Clint McLarsen and a broomstick named "Ice bolt" well it's inspired from Firebolt but it flies a bit faster.

****

Summary: Cho falls for Harry as soon as she set eyes on him. But soon they began dating, he suddenly drops her for Hermione.

Then she met Oliver. They spend long happy days together. Part of Cho is sure that Oliver is the right boy for her, but after losing Harry, she's awfully frightened to trust Oliver. 

Will Oliver's feeling that strong for Cho to know that his feelings are for real?

****

A/N: C/O story _para maiba naman _*cough cough* Filipino Language *cough cough* *Ahem* I mean C/O story for a change, heck I've been making H/H stories so why not change the topic? I want others to know that I am not only good at making H/H stories but other stories as well. Reviews are really needed. By the way the song is from Monica, Angel of Mine. Hey one last thing, I desperately need a beta reader because it think my grammar is sooo bad. Check my profile (Mione Potter on ff.net. I know there are many Mione Potter there but I am the one with the most posted fics) for my email and everything you need to know about me.

Cho runs out to the Quidditch field, crying. "Why did Harry have to leave me? I thought he loves me." She took a deep breath and sighed "I promise never to love another boy again."

"Cho?! Is that you? Why the hell are you crying?" asked Roger jokingly.

"Leave me alone." Said Cho pushing Roger who is sitting beside her.

"Leave you alone? I can't leave you alone, we have a practice." Reasoned Roger. Cho didn't say a single word so he decided to start the Quidditch practice without her. When Oliver noticed Cho isn't there, he quickly run to Roger and ask him "Hey where's Cho? I thought we're gonna practice together."

"Cho won't be with us today" he answered. "Major 'LOVE' problem" he whispered at Oliver as they both laugh together.

After the practice, Harry went up to Cho. "Hey what's up?" He said "Why didn't you join us in the practice earlier?" Cho bowed her head and answered "Hi Harry I'm fine. I just don't feel like practicing."

"Hey Harry! Are you coming or what?" shouted Hermione waving at him. Harry softly smiles at Cho, stands up and running beck to Hermione.

Cho kept on crying until someone tapped her back.

"Hey are you crying? Tell me, what's wrong? Maybe I can help you." Said Oliver as he softly smiles and sat by Cho's side handing her a hanky.
    
    When I first saw you I already knew
    There was something inside of you
    Something I thought that I would never find
    Angel of mine
    "Hey Oliver, wrong? Nothing's wrong I'm fine really." Answered Cho wiping her tears
    with the hanky Oliver gave her. "Sorry about your hanky, I think it's wet." She laughed.
    "C'mon I know there's something wrong, is it about me? Or Roger? Or…" that's all Oliver could say when Cho turn around flicking her long black hair and putting her forefinger to Oliver's lips and taking it away. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." She said holding Oliver's hand and looks into his eyes.
    I look at you, lookin' at me
    Now I know why they say the best things are free
    I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine
    Angel of Mine
    "Forget about it. Come on let's walk around the whole field, I haven't been here for days." said Cho walking along the whole Quidditch field while holding Oliver's hands and smiling like a little girl who have just seen an angel or fairy.
    Then she realized that Harry isn't the only boy for her but she second thought on keeping Oliver in her heart.
    _'What_ _if_ _he_ _break_ _my_ _heart?'_ she thought while staring at him.
    _'I'm_ _afraid_ _to_ _love_ _him_ _like_ _I_ _did_ _to_ _Harry._ _What_ _if_ _he breaks my heart?'_ she thought at this for a while and then she stopped.
    "Hello?! Are you alright? Why did you stopped?" asked Oliver snapping his fingers and bringing Cho back to reality.
    Cho just nodded and smiled as both of them say goodbye to each other.
    Days passed and the both of them were developing feelings for each other. No one could set them apart. Even Harry.
    How you changed my world you'll never know
    I'm different now, you helped me grow
    You came into my life sent from above
    When I lost all hope you showed me love
    I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time
    Angel of Mine
    "Hey Cho! I bought flowers for you." Said Oliver handing her the flowers.
    "Thanks. I don't know what to say." Said Cho accepting the flowers and smelling it. She was really happy. Oliver's arms tightened around Cho's waist and kissed her. It's Cho's first kiss.
    _'Harry_ _never_ _did_ _this_ _to_ _me' _she thought while Oliver is still kissing her.
    Nothing means more to me than what we share
    No one in this whole world can ever compare
    Last night the way you moved is still on my mind
    Angel of Mine
    "Well Gryffindor class is about to start. See you later." Said Oliver running to the common room for his things while waving Cho goodbye.
    "Bye take care!" shouted Cho and waves her right hand for goodbye while touching her lips with her left hand.
    

"I see that you like Oliver so much. Too bad he's going to be a reserved keeper for Puddlemore United. That means you won't see him much after a couple of days" said Keith Sanders pushing her around.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Cho asked promptly.

"I'm Keith Sanders, a second year student of the same house as you are." Introduced Keith "You're Cho Chang right? I'm your biggest fan. You're my favorite Quidditch player." Keith shakes hands with her and asked "How long have you been dating with Wood?"

"What the – you know all about me?" she asked in shock "Why did you ask?"

"I know everything about you. I'm not stalking you or anything but my mum works on the Daily Prophet and you two are on front page just last week. Look" said Keith giving her copy of Daily Prophet.

"Thanks. Err… could I keep this?" asked Cho

"Sure by the way I have to go my boyfriend, Clint McLarsen is waiting for me. Take care and good luck on your match with Slytherin!" said Keith waving goodbye.

After talking to Keith, Cho sat down and thinks.

"Hello?! What are you thinking?" asked Oliver

"Huh?! What? O nothing really it's just that I might lose you." Said Cho putting her head on Oliver's chest.

"Lose me? Where did you get that?" asked Oliver. "Did you think that I'll leave Hogwarts for Puddlemore United?" asked Oliver lifting Cho's chin with his finger.

"It's just that… you're leaving tomorrow." said Cho as tears fall in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you, I promise." Said Oliver wiping Cho's tears.

"My! We have a game with Slytherin" said Cho. "See you later."

"Wait… I want you to have this" said Oliver giving Cho an Icebolt.

"An Icebolt? Why? For me? Thanks." She said while she hugs Oliver.
    
    
    What you mean to me you'll never know
    Deep inside I need to show
    You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)
    When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showerd me love)
    I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)
    Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)
    After the Quidditch match…
    "Hey you won congratulations, guess I'll be seeing you in the finals." Said Oliver.
    "Thanks to your gift and we'll be reaching the finals this year." Said Cho. "We'll going to beat you up 0-300." She said jokingly. "Oh yeah you won't be here next time." Pout Cho.
    "Hey wanna go to the Three Broomsticks?" Asked Oliver trying to change the subject and tries to make Cho happy. Cho agreed and they both drink butterbeer and began strolling Hogsmeade.
    I never knew I could feel each moment
    As if it were new,
    Every breath that I take, the love that we make
    I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)
    When I first saw you I already knew
    There was something inside of you
    Something I thought that I would never find
    Angel of Mine
    Cho stopped, hold Oliver's hands "Could I keep you?"
    Oliver smiled, brings her closer to a kiss and later said "Why did you ask that?"
    "I love you and that's all that matters." Said Oliver. "I love you and I don't want to go away but that's what it is. I can't do nothing about it."
    You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)
    When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)
    I'm shakin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy you're right on time)
    Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)
    The next day, Oliver was in the train station planning to leave.
    "So you're leaving right? I'll miss you" said Cho giving Oliver a tight hug as tears fall her eyes.
    "I might be leaving but only you are stuck in my mind, always." Said Oliver wiping Cho's tears.
    Cho waves goodbye as Oliver steps up the train. Once again she felt weak and started to cry but Oliver couldn't help seeing her like that so he came right back.
    "I'm sorry but the train is leaving right now." Said the train conductor.
    "Shut up." Said Oliver pushing the conductor away.
    "I think the train is going and so are we." Said Oliver lending his hands to Cho who is sitting beside a bench. "We have a match to finish right?"
    "Oliver? You came back? Why? It's your chance to become famous." Said Cho.
    "I know but I can't leave you behind. I can be famous in so many ways but not by leaving the one I love crying." He said giving Cho a hug. "Let's go home."
    How you changed my world you'll never know
    I'm different now, you helped me grow
    I look at you lookin' at me
    Now I know why they say the best things are free
    I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time
    Angel of Mine

****

A/N: so what do you think? I need reviews and a beta reader!


End file.
